Ōtsutsuki Brothers
by Sage of The Six Paths Teuchi
Summary: Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, the famed Sage of Paths, has to make the crucial decision of choosing a successor who can lead the world into peace and prosperity. But the decision he has made will have terrible ramifications.
1. Ōtsutsuki

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though._

 _Overview information, so you might want to read!_

 _This is story is basically a short telling of_ _Ōtsutsuki_ _Indra and Ashura. In this story, the Uzumaki Clan was around in this time period and does not have blood relations with Ashura, but have affiliated themselves with him because of his ideology. Villages are actually around; both Indra and Ashura are in their late 20s (Indra - age twenty-eight and Ashura - age twenty-six), and Ashura is currently married. Ashura gains the sun seal from his father, but because of Hagoromo's dying state, he is only able to award Ashura a tiny bit of his Six Paths Sage Power. So, I hope you enjoy the story and I would appreciate feedback on grammar, plot or any typos that appear in the story._

 _Rating: M for potential sexual content._

 _Italic - Used for the naming of jutsu and 'character thoughts.'_

 **Chapter 1: Ōtsutsuki**

* * *

"I... put the faith of the world in your capable hands... Ashura..." the elderly Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo wheezed, as he lay on his deathbed, taking in the final minutes of his life. He watched his two wide-eyed son's stare back at him with mixed-reactions. It had finally come time for Hagoromo to make the difficult decision of choosing a successor, one who could lead the world into peace and prosperity.

His eldest son, Ōtsutsuki Indra, is acknowledged by many as a true prodigy, but isolated himself in order to gain strength. He believed that power, force and strength could achieve anything, even peace, an ideology which his late grandmother believed in. Indra inherited his father's powerful "eyes": his dōjutsu and powerful chakra amazed countless people. The youngest son, Ōtsutsuki Ashura, is the exact opposite; not succeeding at the same rate as his older brother, but respected his prowess and looked up to him. Eventually, Ashura gained strength from hard work and the cooperation of friends and allies.

"Father... I honestly don't know what to say..." the young Ōtsutsuki breathed. Never in his life could he ever imagine himself achieving something of _this_ magnitude.

Indra scowled darkly and stomped his fist down on his father's nightstand, startling both his father and younger brother. "Father, do you truly believe that my failure of a little brother could honestly lead the world that you influenced into peace and prosperity?"

Asura slightly winced at his brothers insult, but didn't attempt to argue out of respect of his dying father.

Hagoromo frowned and slightly gestured his eldest son to come closer, who did obediently. "My son, I simply do not believe you could take on the task because you lack cooperation, understanding and love. You have considerable power and talent that can influence the world greatly, but your ideology resembles one of your grandmother's, which in the past has led the world down a terrible, dark path."

Indra pulled away from his father in disbelief. His whole existence was to one day obtain his father's blessing, and craft the world in his image, but in mere seconds his dream was completely tarnished.

"Ashura, come," Hagoromo said, gingerly coaxing his youngest son to come by his bedside.

Ashura obeyed and moved slowly to his father's side. "My son, hold out your right hand," he said. Ashura stood confused momentarily, but slowly extended his right hand over to his father.

Hagoromo gingerly placed his right palm on his son's. Moments later, a new power coursed through the youngest Ōtsutsuki's veins. The new power was a soothing sensation, almost like watching the sunrise peeking over the horizon at dawn. A light-colored, small sun-like seal appeared and glowed brilliantly on Ashura's right palm.

Ashura, still slightly shocked, marveled at the sun-like seal that shined on his right palm. At that current moment, he felt that he could greatly influence everyone in the world with the power that was just bestowed upon him. ' _Haruka,_ he thought happily. ' _She'll be overjoyed when I give her the news.'_ He slightly grinned at the reaction he would receive from his wife

Anger boiled inside of Indra as he witnessed his father bestow his amazing power to his failure of a little brother. He hoped this was simply a terrible nightmare, or that some type of genjutsu was placed on him. But sadly, this was _reality._

With all that just transpired, Hagoromo departed from the world with grin on his face. In his final moments, he hoped that Indra could possibly put his petty jealousy aside and work alongside his younger brother in pursuit of true peace.

"Ashura, you understand that what just transpired changes nothing," Indra blurted out darkly. With Mangekyō Sharingan activated, he charged quickly towards his younger brother with sword drawn. ' _This is for stealing my destiny!'_ he thought angrily. He planned on decapitating his failure brother, and then go on to influence the world in his image without any intrusion.

Indra's slash was swiftly blocked by the right hand of Ashura, who in turn, used S _hunshin no Jutsu [Teleportation Jutsu]_ to gain some distance on his sword-wielding older brother.

Just outside of his father's hideout in a clearing, Ashura stood shaken by his brother's sudden attack on his life. He looked down, expecting a deep wound on his right hand, but was surprised not to see any evidence of one. But at that moment, it was the least of his concern; he was only concerned about what just transpired.

 _'My_ _own brother tried kill me,_ Ashura thought grimly. ' _I can't possibly bring myself to fight my own family.'_ He then sensed the wind slightly shift and turned quickly to face his older brother several feet away. Mangekyō Sharingan blaring, he wielded his hand seals with one hand, an amazing feat that only few can manage to pull off. _  
_  
"Pathetic; our father seemingly granted you immense power, yet you run away like a dog with his tail between his legs, my failure of a little brother, " Indra taunted. "Now, it's time to reduce you to ash; Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" _[Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique]  
_  
A large amount of compressed, superheated chakra in the shape of giant dragon head flowed quickly out of Indra's mouth to his intended target. Ashura caught his bearing and barely dodge the giant dragon-shaped fireball by escaping into a nearby forest. Indra, who scowled at his brother's cowardly action, began to shoot multiple smaller dragon-shaped fireballs at his retreating brother.

With multiple dragon-shaped fireballs quickly approaching, Ashura turned and faced the oncoming attack, kneading the appropriate amount of liquid chakra, he called out "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" _[Water Release: Water Bullet Technique]_

A large amount of water in the form of a raging torrent collided into the multiple dragon-shaped fireballs, causing a blinding steamy mist to appear. Because of the proficiency and potency of both techniques, visibility in the forest was zero.

"Tch," Indra said in irritation. _'Even though my Mangekyō Sharingan is considerably more powerful than its standard form, both our attacks have created a mist covered by both of our chakras — which has effectively hidden him from my visual prowess.'_

"I'll have to admit little brother, you're quite the escape artist."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!_


	2. Darkness

**Chapter 2: Darkness  
**

* * *

 _Location: Land of Whirlpools_

Uzushiogakure no Sato, _[Village Hidden by Whirling Tides]_ renowned for its exceptional fūinjutsu prowess and the longevity of its people, consist of several stone high-rise buildings that stand proudly over the riverside village. The natural resources provided by the large river that is located in the middle of hidden village has allowed it to prosper for many years.

The village leader, Uzumaki Kaito, massaged his temples as he examined the daunting amount of documents that needed completion. Kaito, who let a slight groan, is a fairly handsome man in his early thirties; his fair skin and violet eyes matched perfectly with his well groomed, red hair—a standard trait that all of the clansmen and women share throughout the entirety of the clan—that is framed chin-length. His outfit consisted a navy blue long sleeve shirt with a high collar and the Uzumaki spiral on the back, with dark pants.

"Sir," a feminine voice called out. A crimson, short-haired Uzumaki woman with formal attire stood in front of Kaito with annoyed expression.

"Um-uh, apologies for nodding of, Manami," Kaito said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Even though Kaito appreciated Manami's assistants with village affairs, she was very stern when it came to tardiness and getting work completed accordingly.

With an annoyed sigh, Manami presented a hawk balanced on her arm. "Sir, an unidentified messenger hawk just landed a few minutes ago, what do you suppose we do?"

Kaito arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Hmm, hand it here, maybe it landed here on accident."

Manami complied with a nod and guided the bird of prey over to Kaito. He flipped open the grey backpack that resided on the hawk, and began to read the untitled scroll.

After a few moments of scanning, his facial expression became quite serious which piqued Manami's interest. "Sir?" she asked puzzled by the sudden change in Kaito's facial expression.

"I'm not going into detail right now, Manami, but something urgent has happened to Ashura," Kaito replied immediately. "The message he sent said he'd be arriving this afternoon with some very disturbing news."

The office got eerily quiet for a few moments before Kaito finally spoke up. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to put the documents on hold until later," Kaito said simply, attempting to slither out of his chair. Manami pursed her lips and tapped the stacked documents. "Sir, just because you're having an important meeting, doesn't mean you're getting out of completing these documents," Manami said with an irritated look.

With a groan, Kaito straightened himself up in his chair and began to complete the daunting task.

* * *

 _Location: Unknown Location_

Ōtsutsuki Indra grimaced in disgust at the black, humanoid creature with yellow eyes that appeared in front of him moments ago. The black creature held a devilish grin that could intimidate even the strongest ninja. But to Indra, it was only a distraction that needed to be eliminated; he grasped the hilt of his sword and slowly pulled it out of its scabbard.

"I'm not a threat to you," the black, humanoid creature said suddenly in a husky voice. The sound of voice halted Indra's movement momentarily. He observed the creature, still keeping his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

Indra's eyebrow rose. "What exactly are you, and what do you want!?" Indra replied getting impatient.

"My apologies, my name is Black Zetsu," the black, humanoid creature said grinning. "I have proposition that I know can definitely benefit you greatly. How about we work together and kill your brother?"

A strangled chuckle escaped from Indra's lips. "No, thank you. Why would I need your help? And besides, I'm more interested in how you were able to witness everything that transpired without I or my brother being able to sense your presence."

That one little detail truly intrigued Indra greatly though, how was this black creature able to bypass his sensory skill and listen in on the entire incident? ' _Hmm, this "Black Zetsu" creature maybe a threat in the long-run.'_

"Hmm, I have my ways," Black Zetsu replied, humming. "My offer is still on the table if you want to accept."

"Pfft, you really don't know who you are talking to," Indra stated flatly. "My skills far exceed anything you can possibly comprehend. I'll fair fine.

Black Zetsu simply chuckled at his statement which caused Indra to scowl. "I understand, your skills are very exceptional, but your brother is obviously more powerful than he was before. You could even say he's more powerful than you are..."

Wordlessly, Indra pulled out the entirety of his sword from its scabbard and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Do you truly wish to die today? Because I can _definitely_ make that a reality.

Black Zetsu put his hands up in defense. "Oh, have I struck a nerve?" he said, now clapping his hands together. "And, if you _truly_ wanted to kill me you'd already done it."

Indra had to agree, normally he would have done just that, but he was just so very intrigued by the black creature standing in front of him. "You're right," he admitted. "I would have just ended you, but the fact that you want to join together, and attempt to kill my brother leads me to one question: why? What could you possibly gain from aiding me?"

"What I gain is none of your concern, but if you allow me to aid you, I'll provide you some beneficial intel on the power your brother received."

Indra perked up at thought of getting intel on his brother's new sun-seal power. "Alright, I'll accept your proposal, but when the time eventually comes, I'll fight my brother alone. Just stay out of my way, and don't interfere if you know what's good for you."

Black Zetsu grinned. "Of course, I won't interfere at any point in your battle."

* * *

 _That's it for chapter two. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
